The Last Dragon
The Last Dragon is the first book in The Dragon Legend series. Chapter 1 A bolt of lightning blazed across the sky. Teslo watched it streak above the Mountain Kingdom. "The storm's here." he remarked. "Good!" Volectro complained. "I'm tired of normal rain without a clap of thunder and a bolt of lightning to accompany it! Static air makes me feel sooooo good!" He charged himself up with a bolt of lightning to prove his point. "See?" "And I'm a natural lightning rod!" Zaptor added. "Which is probably why you're the tallest Mixel." Volectro teased. The Electroids gathered at the window again. Another thing streaked across the sky.But it wasn't lightning. It looked like.... "A dragon!" Teslo yelled. "I need to go see it!" He rushed out of the room and ran outside. "He's going to get trouble one of these days." Volectro sighed. "I always knew I would have been a better leader." Chapter 2 As Teslo ran, the dragon got closer and closer. He could see its wing was torn and it was falling. It finally crashed onto a flat stretch of ground. Teslo walked closer. The dragon was charged up with electrical energy, and he could tell the hole in its wing was caused by a Nixel cannon. The dragon lifted its head, and it started charging up with electric power. It was going to launch a lightning bolt! "Stop!" Teslo yelled. "I'm not a Nixel!" "Then what are you?" The dragon growled. Teslo could tell it was a female. "I'm a Mixel." Teslo explained. "Did you get shot down by a Nixel?" "Yeah." The dragon snarled. "They're capturing every dragon. I was the only one that escaped. I'm Zappie, by the way." "Why are they capturing dragons?" Teslo asked, worry in his voice. "That giant Nixel with a mustache and a giant staff wants to....." Zappie lowered her voice. "get rid of your kind. He's hypnotizing them to attack you." "We need to stop them!" Teslo started to run in the direction of the Nixel castle but was stopped by Zappie. "You expect to take them out by yourself?" Zappie growled. "You should ask the other Mixels first, before you go blundering in there. It's dangerous!" "I'll go warn the Electroids." Teslo said. "Can you fly?" "Wondered why I crash landed?" Zappie growled. "Torn wings can't fly!" "Ok. If you dig down from the Electroid Dance Floor, you'll arrive at the Mine. Then you can inform the Cragsters." Teslo informed. "Ok!" Zappie seemed to cheer up. "Just tell me where it is and I'll go immediately!" Chapter 3 "Zaptor! Volectro!" Teslo ran back to the Electroid Kingdom. "What?" Volectro asked. "Major Nixel! He has a plan to defeat us!" Teslo explained Major Nixel's plan. "What do we do?!" Zaptor yelled, zapping himself. "Zaptor, you can go tell Vulk and the rest of the Infernites about the problem. Volectro, you can go tell the Flexers. I'll follow Zappie and make sure the Cragsters understand." Teslo said. "Ever get the feeling he's in charge?" Zaptor asked Volectro. "That's because he is." Volectro replied. Chapter 4 Zappie was diddimg underground to find the Cragsters. "Hey Cragsters!" Zappie said as she dug to the mine. She told Krader that Mjor Nixel was planning to destory the Mixels. Krader was shocked! He called all Mixels to the mine and led an assult on Major Nixel. Chapter 5 Coming Soon! Category:Media Starring Teslo Category:Media Starring Zaptor Category:Media Starring Volectro Category:The Dragon Legend